


A Thanksgiving Date For Mary

by Sataniconions



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: #soft lesbians #soft lilith, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataniconions/pseuds/Sataniconions
Summary: Lilith makes a bet with Mary that she can get her a date for Thanksgiving. Things turn out a lot different than she had planned.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell & Lilith/ Madam Satan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	A Thanksgiving Date For Mary

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided they are my new favorite ship. Lol.

"You know, You need a date." Mary looked up from her knitting, brows raised. 

"A date?" 

"Yes! You're single and… ready to mingle." Mary rolled her eyes at the demoness who was draped across her couch, brady in hand. 

"I think you've had a bit too much alcohol." Lilith made a small grunt of disagreement. 

"Come on, Mary! How about this," Lilith sat up, facing the woman now. 

"I'll get you a date." 

Mary burst out laughing, tears almost hitting her eyes. "Oh please! Where are you going to get me a date!? If you think Hell is a good place to look, let it be known that I will _not_ go out with a demoness!" Lilith frowned at this. 

"I wasn't thinking Hell. I was thinking some place else like," Lilith leaned back, "Riverdale or something." 

"Lilith, I don't need a date nor do I think you could ever get me one." Lilith raised a brow. 

"Really? Well how about we make this a bet?" Mary cocked her head to the side, slowly glancing up at the demoness. 

"What kind of bet?" 

"Well, as you know, Thanksgiving is approaching. If I can't get you a date for the holiday then…" Lilith thought of something Mary might like. "Then I'll buy you those pearl gold earrings I saw you eyeing the other day plus I'll stay out of your house." Mary bobbed her head side to side, thinking it over. 

"But what happens if you do get me a date?" 

"If I do get you a date then… you have to let me stay here, in your cottage." Mary sighed, giving Lilith an unpleased look. 

"But you practically already live here! You are always here!" 

"Yes but I want you to formally welcome me to stay here." Mary bit the inside of her cheek.

"Fine. I'm only agreeing to this because I know you can't get me a date. So I'll have new earrings and you out of my house." Mary continued her knitting, while Lilith stayed on the other side of the couch, smirking. 

~

It was three days till Thanksgiving. Mary had asked Lilith if she had gotten her a date, in which Lilith replied yes. Mary was a bit taken back but couldn't fully believe the demoness. 

Lilith had come by a few times since they made their bet and she had always responded 'yes' when Mary asked if she really had a date for her. 

In truth, Lilith did not. She had tried to find someone who Mary would like but face it, there weren't many or actually any lesbians in Greendale or in Riverdale. Lilith felt defeated. She knew she was going to have to buy those expensive pearl earrings and leave Mary's home. 

It was eating away at Lilith. She had no one for Mary. Lilith didn't want to leave Mary's home. It was the only place she could go where she felt safe and comfortable to be herself. Mary had lit a spark of life into Lilith and she would be forever grateful for that. 

~

It was one day away before Thanksgiving and Mary had already begun planning out what she and her _date_ were going to be eating. She flipped through her recipe book, eyes so focused on her mother's hand writing, she hadn't noticed Lilith walk in. 

"Mary." Mary looked up, eyes softening at the sight of the demoness. Lilith's chest tightened as she approached the woman.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm figuring out what I'm going to prepare for my _date_." Mary smiled, eyes glancing back down at the recipe book. 

Lilith wanted to tell her so bad but she didn't want to disappoint Mary. 

"What's wrong?" Mary looked concerned. She watched Lilith fold her hands together. 

"Nothing, Mary." Lilith took a seat at the counter, playing with the edge of the recipe book. 

Mary scanned through, placing tabs on the pages where a recipe had peaked her interest. Lilith watched her, smiling to herself. Mary gave quick glances up at Lilith. As she turned the pages, Lilith's red fingernail remained, picking at the paper's corner. 

~

Mary placed her favorite pearls around her neck. It was Thanksgiving and she hadn't heard from Lilith all day. Mary didn't believe Lilith had actually gotten her a date. She assumed it would just be another lonely dinner with too much food left over. 

But she set the table anyways. She placed two candle holders which held long white candles. She lit them. Mary placed her favorite set of porcelain places down on the table. A wine glass was placed at each end of the table. A bottle of her favorite wine made the center peace. Mary was nervous. What if Lilith really had gotten her a date? Surely she wouldn't have known the woman and to let her straight into her home, felt odd.

Mary placed the turkey on the table. It was garnished and looked delicious. She was proud of her cooking. Everything tasted and looked amazing. This gave Mary a proud smile as she looked over everything. 

Taking a seat, Mary waited patiently. She took a few deep breaths, letting her mind wander. 

Lilith stood there, biting her lip. She was nervous the woman would be angry and turn her away. Not finding a date for Mary had taken a bigger impact on Lilith than it should have. She peeked through the window, smiling at the sight in front of her. The table looked perfect and so did Mary. She was clad in a soft burgundy sweater and her usual grey shirt. Her legs covered with long socks of burgundy and grey argyle. Black loafers to match. Lilith felt a bit under dressed in her plain black suit. Lilith smiled, clenching the flowers closer to her. She bit her lip, and knocked. 

Mary was shocked. She wasn't expecting a knock. Slowly rising, she made her way towards the door. She quickly ran her hand over her hair, making sure it was in place. Taking in a deep breath, Mary opened the door to see her demoness smiling. 

Mary didn't say anything. She just smiled and let the demoness in. Lilith took in the sight of the table, sweet smells floated from the kitchen. 

Lilith sharply turned, facing the woman. "I'm sorry, Mary. I couldn't find a date for you. I'm probably not what you wanted tonight but-" 

"Nonsense. Lilith, I'm happy it's you." Lilith stared blankly. Mary chuckled, taking the flowers from the shocked demoness. 

"But don't you hate having me over?" Mary laughed from the kitchen. 

"No, certainly not. Actually… before we had even made that bet, I was going to ask you to have Thanksgiving with me." Lilith's heart warmed and she smiled. Mary's kindness was too great for it to be spent on Lilith. She didn't know why Mary was so kind to her. 

Mary plated their food, cutting Lilith a large chunk of Turkey. Lilith sat there, eyeing the woman. She did this most days. She observed Mary and had begun to learn all her little mannerisms. 

Lilith sighed back into her seat, waiting for her plate. Mary placed it in front of her, giving her a small hand rub. Mary could tell Lilith was nervous, yet she had no clue why. Lilith had had many dinners in the cottage with her. 

"Why do you look so nervous?" Lilith hesitated, wringing her hands together in her lap. 

"I can't help but feel guilty I didn't get you a date." Mary waved it away with a little hand gesture. 

"Don't be. I like your company." Lilith began to eat, ignoring the feeling growing in her chest. She hadn't felt loved since… well since Adam but he didn't know her as Lilith. He loved Mary not her. Mary knew who Lilith was and showed her love and compassion even after everything she had done to her. 

~

Mary had suggested they watch a movie after supper, which they were in the midst of doing. They had finished the whole bottle of wine and were now on their second. 

Lilith had complimented Mary's cooking more than a dozen times as they ate, making the woman blush. 

They decided to watch an episode of 13 nights of Elvira. Mary almost burst when she heard Lilith had no clue who Elvira was. 

"A horror host? Like Dr. Cerberus?"

"Yes, exactly like Dr. Cerberus." Lilith made a small noise of interest. Mary smirked, leaning back into Lilith. 

Twenty minutes into the episode, Lilith began to get bored. She started to run her finger through Mary's hair. Softly rubbing her scalp. Mary hummed, glancing up at Lilith. 

"Mary, I… I've had a really nice night. The dinner was fantastic and I'd love to _maybe do it again?"_

Mary smiled. Lilith marveled at her bright blue eyes. The dim light of the fire sparked in the crystal blues staring up at her. 

"Of course! You're here all the time so we can do this anytime you like." Lilith sighed, moving away from Mary. 

"But I lost the bet. So that means-" 

"Shush, Lilith. You're welcome here whenever you please… but I still want those pearl earrings." Mary smirked, eyes averting back to the tv. Lilith's chest pounded towards the small woman. An impulsive decision came over Lilith. Reaching her hand over, Lilith pulled Mary's face closer. Mary's eyes search Lilith's face, unsure of what was going on. A small smile creeped across the demoness's lips. Lilith pulled her closer, their eyes falling on each other's lips. Their breathing picked up as their lips pressed softly together. Mary hummed, opening her mouth for Lilith to deepen the kiss. Lilith took the hint, pushing her tongue past Mary's soft lips. 

Mary pushed her hands against Lilith's thighs. When they finally pulled away, they were both a deep shade of red and were wearing big goofy grins. 

"Should we get back to this show?" Mary rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Lilith. 

"Oh shut it and kiss me." The two chuckled as Mary crawled into Lilith's lap. 

~

Lilith ran her hand over Mary's back as she began falling asleep. Mary had been asleep for quite some time now and Lilith was now on episode four of 13 nights of Elvira. 

Lilith knew she would have to get Mary up and into the bedroom but she didn't want to leave this moment. Mary's soft snores vibrated through her chest. Lilith ran her hand through Mary's hair, smiling down at her. She hadn't felt this relaxed and happy in quite some time. But she seemed to always feel that way around Mary. 

She reached her hand over, grabbing the remote. Shutting the tv off, Lilith began to slowly sit up. Mary grumbled, scrunching her nose. Lilith's heart hurt having to wake her up. 

Mary stirred, grasping at Lilith's blazer. 

"Come on, Mary. It's time to get you to bed." Lilith picked the woman up, not surprised that she was extremely light. 

Placing her in bed, Lilith undid the strings of pearls from around her neck. Slipping off Mary's loafers, she placed them neatly beside the bed. She removed her glasses and undid her hair from its tight updo. After tucking her in under the thick duvet covers and with a final kiss to the forehead, Lilith vanished, appearing in her own bedroom back in Hell. 

~

Mary stretched, sitting up in bed. The morning light shown through the window, casting a soft glow around her room. She ran her hands through her hair, undoing some of the knots that had been made from her tossing and turning. Rubbing at her eyes, Mary realised she wasn't wearing glasses. When she went to reach for them at her bedside table, that's when she saw the small red velvet box. With her brow raised, she slipped her glasses on and grabbed the small box. And inside the little red velvet box were the pearl earrings.

**Author's Note:**

> What's the ship name? MadamWardwell? Milith? Lary?  
> I like Lary.


End file.
